To manage critical situations in a battlefield environment, accurate decision support tools can be used. In particular, decision support systems can be used in a battlefield environment to help an operator decide which battle actions to trigger, when threats are detected from targets in the surrounding environment of the operator. Such decision support tools can use in combination different types of sensors, actuators, user interfaces and data representations.
However, existing data representation methods used in such decision support systems are generally inefficient or under-efficient. For example, with the polar point of view (so-called “God's eye view”), an operator can fail to trigger pre-planned actions versus various incoming threats. Such a graphical representation can indeed be not adapted for available display or image acquisition means. In this kind of view, relative threat level of incoming targets may appear unclear, for example when targets approach from different directions. In addition, the associated data presentation space can be decreasing when threats are becoming closer.